


quiet

by leopardfrog



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardfrog/pseuds/leopardfrog
Summary: He leans in, breath tickling her ear.  "Video surveillance is off.  Audio alarms aren't.  We have to be very quiet."





	quiet

The TARDIS is on silent mode; it's adorable when the Doctor tries to sneak up on her. 

River turns to greet him, but firm hands on her shoulders turn her back to face the bars of her cell. "Stay like that," he murmurs under his breath. Curious, she obeys. 

He leans in, breath tickling her ear. "Video surveillance is off. Audio alarms aren't. We have to be very quiet. Do you understand?"

She nods, gooseflesh rising on her arms. "Good,” he whispers. “Because, River Song," he grabs her hips and grinds his clothed erection against her arse, "I do not want to be interrupted." 

She wonders, deliciously, what she's going to do to him in the future that brings him here like this, and wraps her fingers around the metal bars, bracing herself for what's surely coming next. Her shudder must be obvious to him this time; he leans in, whispers hotly, "Is this okay?"

She nods emphatically. 

He's pushing her skirt up, slowly. "No knickers?" He strokes a bare buttock. "If only I dared make noise," he murmurs, patting it lightly. She squirms; he rewards her with a light pinch. Somehow she manages to change her moan to a sharp inhale instead. 

Quietly, very quietly, she hears him lower his zip. She closes her eyes and leans her cheek against the cool bars, imagining him taking out his cock, full and thick and hard. 

He pushes her legs further apart. A finger slips between; finding her wet, it withdraws, to be immediately replaced by something much larger and harder pressing at her entrance. "Feel that?" he murmurs. "That's all for you."

And with one firm thrust, it is. Her mouth opens on a silent cry. He's relentless, building quickly to a pace that would have her screaming under ordinary circumstances. She bites her lip, using the pain to anchor herself as the pleasure winds higher and higher. There's no way she can stay silent for long, not when he's pounding into her with everything he's got, his own grunts becoming dangerously audible as he nears the finish.

"River," he whispers, panting, into her ear, "tell me you're going to— _River_ —"

It's the Doctor who sets off the alarm, in the end.


End file.
